toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon-Up
being used on a Toon.]] Toon-Up is a gag track available once a toon commences the ToonTasks in Toontown Central and once again in Minnie's Melodyland. If not chosen in either it will show for a final time in The Brrrgh. These gags are the first gags used in battle. It has medium accuracy. Depending on which Toon-Up gag is used depends on who is targeted: the first, third, and fifth gags target one toon, while the rest target all toons. General The Toon-Up track is the healing gag track. However, Toon-Up only heals other toons, not to the toon using it. Also, unlike the other gag tracks where using the gags in the same track will trigger at the same time, Toon-Up is done separately. The weakest Toon-Up gag goes first. If two or more toons use the same Toon-Up gag, the one on the far right will go first. In the case of two or more toons in battle, if a Toon-Up that heals all toons is used, the heal will be evenly divided to all toons. As with all gag tracks, training Toon-Up also depends on the level of the cogs. If a cog is a weaker level than the corresponding level of the gag, Toon-Up will not earn any skill points. Gags tend to miss; this will also apply to Toon-Up gags. Unlike the other gag tracks, if a Toon-Up gag misses, the targeted toon will still gain laff points. However, they will not gain as many laff points as they would if it hadn't missed. To indicate a missed Toon-Up, a toon will chuckle instead of laughing. A chuckle is simply a series of words not capitalized, such as "ha ha ha" or "heh". A laugh can either be the first letter capitalized or all letters capitalized, such as "Ha Ha Ha" or "HA HA HA!" Occasionally it is something else, such as "HO HO HO!" If the max amount of laff is filled or a large amount is, the toon yells, "BWAH HAH HAH HAH!" Advantages *They heal toons, which troubles the cogs from defeating the toons. *Some gags can heal all toons, excluding the toon using the gag. Disadvantages *Group Toon-Up is evenly divided to all toons; therefore, weaker Toon-Up will weakly heal toons. *Using Toon-Up gags on toons with a full laff meter will not earn any skill points. *You cannot heal yourself. Group Toon-Up Group Toon-Up is basically a Toon-Up gag that can be used to heal all toons in battle. Unlike other gag tracks, such as Sound or the level seven gags, the heal is evenly divided among the group. In a formula equation, take the maximum heal of a group Toon-Up and divide it by the number of toons, not including yourself. \frac{X}{Y} *Where X'' is the maximum heal. *Where ''Y is the number of toons. For example, a Bamboo Cane heals one toon with "45" laff points. There are two toons in battle, again, not including yourself: \frac{45}{2}=22.5=23 (roundup) (In the case of decimals, round it up or down) All toons are healed with "23" laff points. Toon-Up Gags SOS Toons There are six SOS toons who use Toon-Up gags. Super Toon-Up Super Toon-Up is a battle power-up that helps boost the strength of a Toon-Up gag's healing. If a toon encounters a cog near an animated trashcan, the trashcan will support the toon by strengthening up non-organic Toon-Up gags. Trading Cards This is currently all the trading cards for Toon-Up. FeatherTC.jpg|Feather MegaphoneTC.jpg|Megaphone LipstickTC.jpg|Lipstick BambooCaneTC.jpg|Bamboo Cane PixieDustTC.jpg|Pixie Dust JugglingBallsTC.jpg|Juggling Cubes Trivia *The Lipstick gag is displayed in Toon Hall as the first gags used by Flippy. Category:Gags Category:Toon-Up gags Category:Medium accuracy gags Category:Affects one toon Category:Affects all toons